Whispers
by Theresa471
Summary: Special revised edition. Captain William Kirk is tested against a strange like Camaline carnivros snake creature. In order to join the Federation after appearing some 30 years earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

This star trek story takes place some 30 years after the original series. Captain James Kirk is now semi retired with his wife Dr. Jillian Taylor. The story is about Captain William Kirk , son of James Kirk and Dr. Taylor as part of the next generation family.

Whispers

30 years prior Captain James Kirk and his Enterprise crew encountered a strange like species called the Camaline's carnivorous snake like beings that are able to change into any form.

When the Federation had first encounter them. They were mostly very dangerious and had no need to be a part of the Federation. Even though Kirk and Mr. Spock tried to talk and deal with them to join, but to no avail.

However when the Enterprise was leaving orbit of there planet. The main leader Solkat had promised that maybe some day it will happen. But first we need to test you that your worthly to have us as part of your Federation of Planets.

As the years went by. The Federation only heard from that species only once and that time was now after 30 years.

/

Out in deep space.

A small vessel carrying 20 members in the Delta quadrant. Were on there way through the worm hole to reach the other side, and head on to Earth to take them a few weeks using the warp drive system.

But something goes wrong at that point. The vessel encounters a life raft carrying one passenger inside of it still alive. However since there were no medical technicians on board. They were not able to tell on what exactly was wrong with the strange like snake creature.

The vessel continued on its path along with the passenger in tow. It was at this point the snake creature decided that he needed one subject for now to test his theory. As he entered the Human's mind placing several key messages into his brain.

During the time the snake like creature decided to wait it out until the vessel reached the solar system of Earth. He needed to find out just where was the Federation vessel The Enterprise having to been captained by one James Kirk.

/

On board the Enterprise D with Captain William T. Kirk commanding.

Log Entry...Star Date 9812.20

Please be advise Enterprise D have been issued orders to travel to Altaire Four for an up and coming conference for new races having been entered into the Federation of Planets.

But due to the nature of the conference. I understand it can get dangerious, and it's why I have placed the ship on yellow alert for now. My chief engineer Thomas Montgomery assures me that the engines are in tip top condition, along with for when ever I issue the order to use the Trans warp drive.

End log...

Captain William Kirk having to been in his quarters had sent a priority one message to his father still active in Starfleet. He needed to find out more about the conference. Since this is basically his first time in dealing with the politics of the Federation.

However on the bridge. Commander Solance in charge of the Science department and executive officer second-in-command having to be in charge of the bridge at the moment. Commander Solance was monitoring a vessel coming from the outer rim of Earth's solar system. When he went to check his computers at his station.

The computer had advised him that the vessel was from Rigel carrying one passenger. No further information was given, as Solance called Captain Kirk to the bridge.

Side note...Commander Solance is the son of Ambassador Spock and Dr. Christine Chapel.

Commander Solance has been working on the Enterprise 1701-D with Captain William Kirk the last three years.

It was at this point that Captain Kirk having to be coming off the main turbo lift. He needed to find out just what was so important.

"What is going on Commander Solance that I had to break away from my rest?" Everyone on the bridge turned away knowing full well that something might be going on.

"Sir, I need to discuss this matter further in the briefing room."

He pointed out with his precise nature of his vulcan ways.

"Very Well, Commander! He said, "Lets go by all means."

Sounding like he was being bothered or something.

After 15 minutes he understood, what was now going on.

/

Some time later...

The vessel from Rigel was heading for the Enterprise's position in orbit around Altaire Four. Security was very tight at the moment for which only Federation vessels carrying the new members were aloud, as with the Enterprise D.

It was at this point on the vessel Aurora with the snake like creature was ready to start his ultimate test, even though his test subject wasn't able to past. Since his subject couldn't with stand the strain having lapsed into a semi coma state.

On the bridge Commander Jessie Uhura was receiving a priority one medical alert from the vessel Aurora, as one of the crew members elapsed into a semi coma due to some unknown cause.

Commander Uhura had called the captain in his quarters just after receiving his quarterly physical from Dr. Anderson serving on board the Enterpise D the last ten years.

His relationship with the new captain. The past three years had been a fiery one at best, always having to fighting over things that he himself couldn't understand with the young man.

William Kirk was just too brass for his taste, as with his father James T. Kirk.

Just when Willaim had arrived back into his quarters. His comlink was signaling that the bridge having to be paging him with a message.

"Kirk here!" He said to Uhura over his comlink.

A few minutes later..

He was running into the turbolift to meet up with the Aurora vessel. And the chief medical officer Dr. Anderson and his team to be waiting.

"What the heck is going on Captain?" As the doctor was in the dark as to what exactly was going on at the moment.

It was at that moment the hatchway door opened, along with the patient on the stretcher, and the snake like creature Tamor.

"I am Tamor, son of Solkat leader of our race the Camaline's, I am here to speak with Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise."

Everyone was looking on with a curious nature, as to why this creature is looking for Captain James T. Kirk.

This is when Captain William T. Kirk spoke up. "Tamor , I am Captain William T. Kirk, My father is no longer in charge of the Enterprise. He is mostly semi retired for Starfleet and the Federation." He replied to Tamor and the others around him.

But in the meantime.

Dr. Anderson needed to get his patient to sickbay and under close observation.

Tamor and the others were taken to sickbay. But first Dr. Anderson needed to find out why his patient was still in a coma.

/

Meanwhile Commander Solance was able to check into the first Enterprise's records. He was basically looking up on when Captain James T. Kirk had encountered the Camaline's thirty years ago.

The first thing that Dr. Anderson checked was brain wave patterns for which showed that the electrical field of his brain was way off its mark and altered. Meaning something inside of his patient was causing memories to be switching back and forth from past, present and future time lines.

was able to show this aspect to Captain Kirk. Even though he didn't really understand it. But Commander Solance did once he was told of the news.

As for Tamor. He was waiting for the right time to start his test with the Captain of the Enterprise.

Without anyone realizing it. Tabor left the sickbay having changed into a human form making his way to the quarters of Captain William T. Kirk on deck eight.

When Tabor arrived now changed again as Dr. Anderson. He was able to ask for permission to come in with an update on his patient. The young Captain opened his door for which he thought it was Dr. Anderson that had just walked into his quarters.

It was sometime later...

Captain William T. Kirk was found in his quarters in a coma just like the patient that is in Sickbay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Whispers

As soon as Dr. Anderson found out the news. All hell broke loose with security trying to find Tamor. Along with bringing in Captain Kirk into sickbay. It was at this point that Dr. Anderson had no idea what was going on with the captain.

Commander Solance was now officially in charge of the Enterprise. Until they find out just what happen with Captain William Kirk.

It was at this point that Solance having to be still checking the logs 30 years ago. He was able to listen to the final words that was recorded for when Solkat left the Enterprise. Computer records showed that Solkat had said something to the fact that the Federation and Captain James T. Kirk needed to be tested.

In order there race to survive with-in the Federation as a whole.

Commander Solance was indeed curious as to why a race like the Camaline's would do this in the first place.

Meanwhile in Sickbay.

Dr. Anderson had found the same thing with the captain as with his patient. At this point, he had no idea what was to be done to help the both of them.

/

15 years in the past.

William T. Kirk was having another one of his fights with his father in regard to joining Starfleet when he was old enough.

William was visiting on the science vessel that his mother Gillian having to be working as a science tech the past 15 plus years. Once she was finally able to realize that she was truly in love with James T. Kirk of the Enterprise.

He would try to talk with his mother, but every time his father would intervene.

/

Back to the present. Captain William T. Kirk wasn't able to figure out why. He wasn't able to talk with none of his crew members since he felt that he was awake, when he wasn't in fact because of Tamor.

In the meantime. Tamor having changed back into his normal form was able to hide down in the lower decks until he was ready with the next stage of his test.

Dr. Anderson had inform Commander Solance after checking his medical files. He told Solance that the captain was infected with some sort of space/time altered brain wave pattern. For which the human mind switches memories from the past, present and future happenings.

And the only way they can change this. By trying to find Tamor and have him change it back to the normal brain wave patterns.

Commander Solance agreed with Dr. Anderson assessment, along with how to go about in capturing Tamor in the first place.

/

William was now living in the future 20 years later. When he was no longer abroad the starship. But rather like his father for when he first became an Admiral after his five years out in space was done.

He was waiting for his wife Tiffanty on Vulcan, after seeing that there Son Thomas just was just voted top class classman for Starfleet and the Vulcan Acamedy for the past three years.

He was very proud of Thomas after all of the hard work he put into his studies, unlike himself always having to work extra hard to make his father and mother happy."God rest there souls!"

William just couldn't believe after all this time! He replied.

/

Back to the present.

Dr. Anderson had asked his medical department to help him out on what was going on with the captain.

But in the meantime.

Commander Solance had gone to see Burlington working in the ship's main zoo section. Burlington is a shift changer only having to change his body shape every 12 hours because of the make up of his chemical balance.

He had asked with permission from Burlington to speak with him in his own environment.

"What kind of favor Commander?" Talking with a whispery deep voice.

"I understand, you will be able to help me by trying to capture Tamor in his own game." He replied in a direct calm voice.

"Yes, Commander!"

However Captain Kirk's life signs were starting to drop some what.

/

Present time.

Kirk was trying to figure why he was going through this nonsense in the first place. He had tried to talk, but no one was hearing him. But someone did at that particular time.

"William, Listen to me, it's Solance!; I need you to fight what ever is going on with you inside, Try to fight it , until we are ready to beat Tamor. I must leave until its time. Sleep now!"

As he breaks off the mind link with the captain and letting Dr. Anderson know what is next coming up.


End file.
